Packagings for accommodating two blocks of cigarette papers are known. These consist of a front wall with two paper removal slots spaced apart from one another and extending parallel to one another, a rear wall connected to the front wall and defined by two first fold lines spaced apart from one another or a longitudinal side wall defined between these, a closure tab connected to the front wall and defined by two second fold lines spaced apart from one another or a second longitudinal side wall defined between these, said closure tab being foldable onto the inner side of the rear wall and being connectable therewith, and two end walls, facing one another, which are defined by inner covers respectively connected to the front wall by a transverse fold line or inwardly foldable tabs of material. Associated with each paper removal slot in the front wall of the packaging is a block of cigarette papers. The cigarette papers are folded in a zig-zag manner and are interleaved in one another to form respective blocks of paper. Upon removal of the cigarette paper through one of the two paper removal slots, a portion of the next paper in succession is also drawn through the removal slot, so that the next paper is again available ready to be grasped.
There may also be associated with the front wall a covering wall, which is connected to the rear wall and is foldable over the front wall.
The known packages have the disadvantage that if the consumer does not draw the papers alternately out of the two removal slots, one paper block is totally or almost totally removed with the consequence that the other paper block can then move within the package. Then there is the risk that papers projecting out of the removal slot associated with the larger paper block will likewise slip with the paper block and disappear in the package. Although the package still contains sufficient papers, no further paper can be drawn from the removal slot.